Annexion der DDR
Die Annexion der DDR Warum sagen wir Annexion der DDR und nicht etwa Vereinigung oder Wiedervereinigung? Wenn das Gute an der DDR mit dem Guten aus der BRD zusammengegangen wäre, dann wäre es eine Vereinigung. Das, was 1989 in Deutschland passiert ist, das war etwas völlig anderes. Der gesamte Boden, die Industrie, der Handel und sämtliche kulturelle Einrichtungen sind unter die Verwaltung der Treuhandanstalt gekommen und in den Besitz der Bundesrepublik Deutschland übergegangen. Woher hat sich die BRD dieses Recht genommen? Es gab kein Recht für die BRD. Die DDR wurde widerrechtlich an die BRD angeschlossen. Und damit sind wir schon mitten in der Definition einer Annexion. Diese Annexion ist ein Betrug und für einige in der ehemaligen DDR ein schöner Selbstbetrug. Wo ist das Eigentum der DDR, das Eigentum des Volkes hingekommen? Die DDR hatte im Jahre 1989 Werte geschaffen in Höhe von 1200 Milliarden DM, das macht pro Kopf der Bevölkerung ungefähr 100 000 DM. Wo ist dieser Besitz, den wir, unsere Eltern und Großeltern, was Millionen Menschen in den 40 Jahren geschaffen haben? Die Antwort heißt: Alle diese Werte sind in die BRD verschoben worden und der Rest wurde vernichtet. Dieser gesellschaftliche Reichtum im Wert von 1,2 Billionen DM, der aus dem Schutt und aus der Asche des 2.Weltkriegs in jahrzehntelanger Arbeit geschaffen wurde, wurde, nachdem er in die Hände des deutschen Imperialismus gefallen war, innerhalb von wenigen Jahren verscherbelt, verschleudert und vernichtet. Ein Beispiel um die Dimension klarzumachen, um die es hier geht: Das volkseigene Chemiekombinat in Pisteritz. Es beschäftigte in der DDR 10 000e Arbeiter, es war ein gigantisches Werk mit hunderten Quadratkilometern Chemieanlagen und mit der Größe einer Kleinstadt. Diese Blauäugigkeit und zum Himmel schreiende Inkompetenz vieler Wirtschaftslenker aus der BRD und in der Treuhandanstalt lieferte unser DDR-Eigentum an Tausende von großen und kleinen Wirtschaftsverbrechern der BRD aus. Wie Heuschrecken fielen sie über uns her. Und alles war "rechtlich" abgesichert durch die Treuhand als Machtinstrument der BRD. Doch dieser umfangreicher Ausverkauf kann nicht allein mit Blauäugigkeit und Inkompetenz gerechtfertigt werden. Es gab einen politischen Auftrag. Und der politische Auftrag aus der BRD hieß: Bereicherung des kapitalistischen Systems der BRD und die komplette Vernichtung jeder Konkurrenz aus der DDR. Das sieht man ganz deutlich an den immensen Gewinnsteigerungen in allen Bereichen der BRD-Wirtschaft in den ersten Jahren nach der Annexion. Und natürlich spielt auch die Wut und die Rache des deutschen Imperialismus auf den anderen deutschen Staat, die DDR, eine große Rolle. Das zeigt sich vor allem an der Siegerjustiz gegen Verantwortliche in der DDR. Das zeigt sich daran, wie Kübel voller Dreck über den Sozialismus in der DDR ausgegossen wurde. Das zeigt sich daran, wie der Antifaschismus der DDR geächtet wurde. Kaum eine Straße wurde nicht umbenannt. Wie sieht die Situation der Menschen in Ostdeutschland heute aus? Vor dem Hintergrund der geschlossenen Betriebe und Kombinate, der zerstückelten Landwirtschaftlichen Produktionsgenossenschaften (LP Gsnew) stehen Millionen Schicksale der Arbeiter und ihrer Familien. Eine Welle des Elends rollt über Ostdeutschland. Und sie wird in den nächsten Jahren noch stärker werden. Massiver Sozialabbau, Massenarbeitslosigkeit, das ständige Überlegen, was kommt morgen auf uns zu oder das einfache Resignieren und Aufgeben vor dieser Katastrophe. Wozu in die Schule gehen, wenn danach keine Lehre möglich ist. Wozu eine Berufsausbildung machen, wenn danach keine Arbeit da ist. Und das Arbeitslosengeld wird einem serviert wie ein Almosen und ist zu wenig zum Leben und zuviel zum Sterben. Die Menschen verlassen zu Millionen die DDR. Nicht weil es zu wenig Arbeitsplätze gibt, sondern weil es einfach überhaupt keine Arbeitsplätze mehr gibt. In Mecklenburg, das nördlichste der 5 DDR-Bundesländer (Provinzen) verlassen jedes Jahr mehr als 5000 Jugendliche ihre Wohnorte. Seit 1990 verließen etwa 2 Millionen Menschen die DDR. Das ist nichts anderes als eine Völkerwanderung einer ganzen Generation, eine Abstimmung mit den Füßen über die kapitalistische Chaoswirtschaft. Die BRD-Faschisten nutzen diese soziale Misere der jungen Generation aus. Sie dominieren die DDR-Straßen und organisieren ihre Anhängerschaft für den nächsten Krieg. Was ist die DDR heute? Ist sie eine Kolonie der BRD geworden ? Unter einer Kolonie verstehen wir doch, daß aus diesem Gebiet Rohstoffe oder sonstige Güter in das Mutterland herausgepreßt werden. Nein, das ist bei der DDR nicht der Fall. Die DDR ist keine Kolonie der BRD geworden. Sie ähnelt mehr einer ausgelutschten Tomate. Alles wurde herausgeschleppt und der Rest, die Schale wurde weggeworfen und die Menschen vergammeln. Nicht umsonst wird die ehemalige DDR als eine der ärmsten Regionen Europas bezeichnet. Das Gebiet der DDR ist einerseits ein Klotz am Bein des deutschen Imperialismus, indem sie die Arbeiter und Jugend erst einmal ernähren muß, als von ihnen ernährt zu werden. Andererseits ist sie aber auch Absatzgebiet für Produkte und Waren aus der BRD. Sie dient als militärisch wichtige strategische Position für den kommenden Krieg um Osteuropa. Die DDR liefert billiges Menschenmaterial für die niedrigsten Arbeiten aller Art. Sie ist ein Labor geworden, in dem man in Echtzeit testen kann, wieviel Sozialabbau die Deutschen vertragen und stillhalten. Viele Leute in der BRD sagen, diese Annexion wäre doch vom Volk in der DDR so gewollt worden. Wir kennen keinen einzigen, der 1989 auf die Straße gegangen ist und dort gefordert hat: Ich möchte arbeitslos werden, ich will 20-100-fache Mietsteigerungen, ich will obdachlos werden, ich will den Raub und die Vernichtung des Volkseigentums, ich will in den nächsten Krieg marschieren. Wir kennen niemanden in der DDR, der diese gigantische Entrechtung, Enteignung und Versklavung wollte. Zurückblickend und auch im Blick auf die Zukunft sagen wir, die Annexion der DDR ist keine abgeschlossene Sache. Genauso haken wir auch nicht den deutschen Krieg gegen Jugoslawien, Afghanistan und Kongo ab und auch nicht die Beihilfe zum Irak-Krieg mittels Überflugrechten, BRD-Soldaten in AWACS-Flugzeugen, Panzern in Kuwait und der Nutzung von US-Stützpunkten in der BRD, sowie deren Bewachung durch Bundeswehrsoldaten, all das haken wir nicht ab. Jetzt wo deutsche Soldaten im Kosovo, in Afghanistan und Kuwait stationiert sind, würde das ja heißen: O.K., der Krieg ist vorbei und die Soldaten bleiben dort. Nein, wir fordern Abzug aller deutschen Soldaten! An der Annexion der DDR ist nichts abgeschlossen. Sondern sie ist der Ausbruch eines imperialistischen Schwelbrandes, sie zeigt den Imperialismus in seiner Reinform: Ausbreitung der Macht um den Maximalprofit zu bekommen. Das Volk bezahlt es mit Elend und Verderben. Und eine Antwort können wir am Schluß noch allen jenen geben, die uns immer wieder staunend fragen: Und ihr wollt also die DDR wieder haben? Nein, antworten wir darauf, niemand will sein gestohlenes Auto als Schrott wiederhaben, nachdem es vom Dieb kaputt gemacht worden ist. Wir wollen ein neues Auto haben , eine neue DDR und alle angerichteten Schäden ersetzt! Außerdem fordern wir Entmachtung, Entlassung und Bestrafung der kapitalistisch-faschistischen SPD-CDU-CSU-FPD-Bonzen und ihrer Helfer. Abschaffung von finanziellen und sonstigen Privilegien für die Bonzen in Politik, Wirtschaft, Kultur und Gesellschaft. Abschaffung der kapitalistisch-faschistischen Diktatur. Jeder Patriot muss bereit sein, sein Land zu verteidigen - auch gegen die Regierung, die uns tagtäglich belügt, betrügt, verrät und versklavt, da sich Regierung, Privilegierte und Bonzen persönlich bereichern wollen auf Kosten der Mehrheit des Volkes. Die Annexion der Deutschen Demokratischen Republik Faktensammlung zur Inbesitznahme, Abwicklung und Liquidierung der DDR durch die BRD vor und nach 1989 in folgender Gliederung: 1. Durch die BRD geraubtes DDR-Vermögen 2. Generelles über die "Arbeit" der Treuhand A) Wirtschaft B) Kultur C) Sozialsystem 1. Durch die BRD geraubtes DDR-Vermögen 1.1 Der ökonomische Wert der DDR 1989 Grundmittelbestand allein der produktiven Bereiche der Volkswirtschaft im Jahr 1988: 1200 Mrd. Mark Zusammensetzung: Industrie 767,0 Mill. M produktives Handwerk 5,0 Mrd. M Bauwirtschaft 28,0 Mrd. M Land u. Forstwirtschaft 170,5 Mrd. M Verkehr, Post und Fernmeldewesen 159,0 Mrd. M Binnenhandel 44,5 Mrd. M sonst. produktive Zweige 27,7 Mrd. M -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Summe 1200 Mrd. M (1) Nach dem Umtauschsatz der Währungsunion von 2:1 ergibt sich ein Wert von 600 Mrd. DM (2). Da es sich bei diesen Wert nur um den der Grundmittel handelt ist der Faktor Grund und Boden in dieser Rechnung nicht enthalten. Dieser Faktor beträgt nach grober Schätzung 400 Mrd. DM. (3) Zuzüglich des Vermögens der Nationalen Volksarmee von 20 Mrd. DM (3) errechnet sich der ökonomische Wert der DDR 1989 aus: Wert der produktiven Bereiche: 600 Mrd. DM Wer des Grund und Bodens: 400 Mrd. DM Vermögen der NVA 20 Mrd. DM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Summe 1020 Milliarden DM Quellennachweis: (1) Statistisches Jahrbuch der DDR 1989 S. 107 (2) D. Rohwedder 22.10. 1990 vor der Handelskammer Wien (3) WAS WAR DIE DDR WERT ? /S.Wenzel S. 176 1.2 Verschuldung der DDR Nach offiziellen Angaben der Regierung der BRD wurden folgende Schulden der DDR mit ihrem Anschluß übernommen: interne Schulden des Staatshaushaltes 28,0 Mrd. DM Netto - Auslandsverschuldung 23,3 Mrd. DM Wohnungsbaukredite 38,0 Mrd. DM Altschulden der Treuhand 104,0 Mrd. DM Restausgleichskosten aus der 16,0 Mrd. DM Währungsunion -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Summe 216,7 Mrd. DM Der Posten Altschulden der Treuhand bezeichnet Verpflichtungen der Staatsbetriebe der DDR gegenüber der Staatsbank bzw. dem Staatshaushalt. In Betrachtung der Zentralverwaltungswirtschaft des Realsozialismus handelt es sich hierbei um innere Verrechnungen im Rahmen des Systems. Es waren keine Schulden wirtschaftlicher Einheiten. (3) Deswegen sind nur zwei Positionen bei Berechnung der Verschuldung der DDR relevant (4). die Nettoauslandsverschuldung der DDR 23,3 Mrd. DM Wohnungsbaukredite 38,0 Mrd. DM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Summe 61,3 Mrd. DM (3) Die Posten >>Interne Schulden des Staatshaushaltes<< und >>Restausgleichskosten aus der Währungsunion<< sind kritisch zu bewerten das sie sich mangels fehlender öffentlicher Dokumentation jeglicher Betrachtung und Bewertung entziehen. Doch selbst wenn man diese Posten in Betracht zieht kommt man auf einen außerordentlich soliden Wert von 123 Mrd. DM (3) Zum Vergleich, die Verschuldung der BRD betrug 1990 927 Mrd. DM (4). (XXX) Außerordentlich wichtig ist die Betrachtung der Reparationsschuld der BRD an die DDR die nach dem Krieg die gesamten durch das Potsdamer Abkommen zugestandenen Reparationen ausschließlich bzw. im wesentlichen allein beglich und diese sogar um 40 - 60% überzog. Daraus ergibt sich eine Reparationsschuld der BRD an die DDR von 727,1 Mrd. DM (3) (dieser Wert bezieht sich auf den Stand von 1989 bei einer Verzinsung von ca. 7%). 1.2.1 Auferlegung der Staatsverschuldung der BRD auf die Bevölkerung der DDR als Element der Annexion Vor der Annexion der DDR betrug die Staatsverschuldung Pro-Kopf im Osten 3625 DM(3) Zieht man die Verlautbarungen der Bundesregierungen in Betracht >>28 Mrd. interne Schulden des Staatshaushaltes<< >>26 Mrd., DM Restausgleichsposten der Währungsunion<< kommt man auf eine Pro-Kopf-Verschuldung von 7050 DM. Die Pro-Kopf-Verschuldung im Westen dagegen belief 1989 auf ca. 15000 DM. Nach der Annexion betrug die Pro-Kopf-Verschuldung der Bürger der BRD und der Bürger der annektierten DDR 12841 DM(4). Danach trägt die Bevölkerung der annektierten DDR, Pro-Kopf 9216 DM Schulden der BRD ab. Nach der Rechnung der Bundesregierung wären es immer noch 5791 DM Schuldenübernahme. Die Verschuldung der BRD beträgt derzeit 2,5 Billionen DM Quellennachweis (2) Vereinigungsbilanz /H.Nick VSA Verlag, Hamburg 1995 (3) WAS WAR DIE DDR WERT ? /S.Wenzel Neues Berlin 2000 S.29/30 (4) DIE LIQUIDATOREN /R. Hartmann Neues Leben 1996 S.92/93 2. Generelles zur "Arbeit" der Treuhand Am 12. 02. 1990 reichte Wolfgang Ullmann am Runden Tisch den Vorschlag, zur Gründung einer Treuhandgesellschaft ein. Nach den vorliegenden dokumentierten Wertschätzung des DDR - Produktivvermögens in Höhe von 1,2 Billionen DM ergibt sich bei 16 Millionen Bürgern der DDR ein pro Kopf Vermögen der DDR von 100.000 DM. Dieses sollte durch die Treuhand verwaltet und erhalten werden. Verlauf und Resultat der >>Treuhand - Arbeit<< zeigen ein Bild der Verwüstung und Liquidierung sowie eine massive Verschiebung des Wertes der DDR an Nicht -DDR - Bürger. Zum Teil ging die Treuhand illegal und kriminell bei ihrer Arbeit vor Allein in den Jahren 1991/92 wird unter anderem in ein Schaden von 3 Mrd. DM erfaßt, der direkt auf die Wirtschaftskriminelle Machenschaften der Treuhand und ihrer "Handelspartner" zurück zuführen ist.. Am Ende des produktiven Geschäfts der Treuhand blieb vom Vermögen der DDR ein Schuldenberg von 275 Mrd. DM(4) übrig. Daraus ergibt sich ein Defizit von 1475 Mrd. DM, damit stellt die >>Arbeit der Treuhand<< die größte Vernichtung von gesellschaftlichen Reichtum zu Friedenszeiten überhaupt dar. (2) Die komplette Übernahme der Kernelements der Betriebe und Kombinate der DDR und die dadurch übernommene Versorgung von 16,5 Millionen Menschen dieses Gebietes durch den Deutschen Imperialismus war bisher nur durch gewonnen Kriege und die Eroberung von Kolonien möglich. 95%(3) der von der Treuhand zu verwaltenden Masse wurde an Banken, Immobilienfirmen und wohlhabende Westdeutsche verscherbelt. Der Bruttobestand der Treuhand setzte sich unter anderem aus folgenden Einzelposten zusammen: 8500 Kombinate und Betriebe 20000 große und kleine Einzelgeschäfte 7500 Betriebe der Gastronomie 900 Buchläden 1854 Apotheken 3,68 Millionen Hektar Land -forstwirtschaftliche Fläche 25 Mrd. qm Immobilien -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (4) Allein in 4 Jahren verschleuderte die Treuhand 31576 volkseigene Unternehmen(4) und wandelte diese in privatkapitalistischen Besitz um oder liquidierte sie sofort. Entwicklung der Liquidation der DDR-Betriebe durch die Treuhand Juni 1991 529 vernichtete Unternehmen Dezember 1991 871 vernichtete Unternehmen Juni 1992 1589 vernichtete Unternehmen Dezember 1992 2249 vernichtete Unternehmen Juni 1993 2857 vernichtete Unternehmen Dezember 1993 3196 vernichtete Unternehmen Februar 1994 3244 vernichtete Unternehmen -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (1) Bei einem lächerlichen Gewinn von 76 Mrd. DM(4) (von den 76 Mrd. DM sind nach Auflösung der Treuhand noch nicht mal die Hälfte bezahlt worden) aber einem astronomischen Aufwand von 332 Mrd. DM(4) ,erzielte die Treuhand bei diesem vorläufigen Stand der vollständigen Enteignung des Volkes der DDR ein Defizit von 256 Mrd. DM Ankauf von großen Unternehmen der annektierten DDR durch westdeutsche Firmen mit der einzigen Zielsetzung: Einnahme von Fördermitteln: Am Beispiel der Warnow Werft: - gekauft von der Kvaerner Deutschland Gmb H für 1 Million DM - Fördermittel bezogen 1,5 Milliarden DM Am Beispiel der Stickstoffwerte in Piesteritz - gekauft für von der SKW Trostberg AG für 1 DM - Fördermittel bezogen 953 Millionen DM Am Beispiel der Niles Werkzeugmaschinen - gekauft von der Fritz Werner Werkzeugmaschinen AG für 50000 DM - Fördermittel bezogen 850 Millionen DM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (4) Mit der Privatisierung begann ein Massensterben das voraus zusehen war, die Zunahme der Gesamtinsolvenzen allein im ersten Halbjahr 1995 betrug im Westen 2,9 dagegen im Osten 31,6 %(5)Dieser radikalen Kurs in Richtung vollständiger Privatisierung/Liquidierung der Volkswirtschaft der DDR entgegen jeglicher ökonomischer Vernunft stellt den politischer Auftrag der Treuhand dar - Enteignung der DDR-Bevölkerung , Vernichtung der Konkurrenz im Osten und die Wiederherstellung privatkapitalistischer Produktionsverhältnisse mit all ihren sozialen Folgen. In binnen von 5 Jahren (1990-95) vernichtete die Treuhand 3 Millionen Arbeitsplätze. Quellennachweis (1) Monatsinformation der Treuhand Februar 1994 (2) Neues Deutschland 31.04.1993 (3) WAS WAR DIE DDR WERT ? /S.Wenzel (4) DIE LQUIDATOREN /R. Hartmann (5) Presseinformation des Verbandes der Vereine Kreditreform A) Fakten zur Vernichtung der Wirtschaft der DDR durch die Annexion Das Erreichen des Produktionsniveau der DDR von 1989 ist bis zum heutigen Tage nicht mal im Ansatz zu erkennen. Mit erschreckender Tendenz sinkt der Zuwachs BIP der "neuen Bundesländer" und die Zahl der Arbeitslosen steigt. Jahr Jährlicher Zuwachs des BIP Registrierte Arbeitslose Arbeitslosenquote 1992 7,8% 1700000 1993 9,3% 1149000 1994 9,6% 1142000 1995 4,4% 1047000 14 % 1996 3,2% 1169000 15,7 % 1997 1,7% 1364000 18,1 % 1998 2,1% 1375000 18,2 % 1999 1,5% 1344000 18,2 % (4) Diese Tabellenwerte die an sich schon ein erschreckendes Bild abgeben ist zu beachten das der BIP nach westlicher Berechnungsmethode alle registrierten Rechnungen umfaßt alle Verwaltungsangestellten, Rechtsanwälte, Steuerberater, Werbefachleute und - unternehmen. Also den gesamten nichtmateriellen Bereich der Wirtschaft der praktisch keine Wertschöpfung darstellt. Außerdem werden vom BIP auch die Leistungen der Abrissfirmen erfaßt die nach 1989 einiges zu tun hatten beim rigorosen Abriß der DDR. Allein im Zeitraum von 2 Jahren 1990-1991 sank die Industrieproduktion auf ein Drittel des Standes von 1989. Trotz den beträchtlichen Steigerungsraten des BIP 1992, die man vor dem Hintergrund eines Totalzusammenbruchs sehen muß der erreichte der Produktionsstand nicht mal 82% des Niveaus von 1989. Weiterhin rapide sinkende Werte der Wirtschaft auf dem Gebiet der annektierten DDR führen den Begriff "Aufschwung Ost" ab absurdum. Nach Vernichtung sämtlicher Kombinate und Großbetriebe der DDR bleibt nach 1989 eine industrielle Basis die nicht mal 14% des Gesamt der gesamten Bruttowertschöpfung Großdeutschlands ausmacht. Anteil der Betriebe mit über 1000 Beschäftigten in Westdeutschland: 1,9% Anteil der Beschäftigten 33,3% Anteil der Betriebe mit über 1000 Beschäftigen in der annekt. DDR: 0,9% Anteil der Beschäftigten 18,3% Erhaltende Arbeitsplätze im wirtschaftlichen Kernelement Industrie im Vergleich einiger ehem. Ostblockstaaten: Polen 85 % Ungarn 76,8 % Tschechien 68 % Annektierte DDR 20 % -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (4) Das Sterben der Wirtschaft in der annektieren DDR ist unter anderem auf fehlendes Eigenkapital zurück zuführen. Dieses ehemalige Kapital der DDR ist nicht herrenlos geworden sondern zu 95% in die Hände des westdeutschen Finanzkapitals geflossen. Damit läßt sich sagen das die annektierten DDR also neue Kolonie der BRD vollständig ausgeraubt wurde und nun wirtschaftlich wertlos dahin vegetiert. Die Spezifika der Annexion der DDR und die Auswirkungen auf die Wirtschaft der annektierten DDR spiegeln sich aufschlußreich auch im Vergleich des Wertes der Entwicklung der realen Industrieproduktion in den ehem. Ostblockstaaten wieder. Stand der realen Industrieproduktion von 1989 entspricht 100% Land 1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 Vergleich 1995 zu 1989 Polen -24,2% -11,9% 3,9% 7,3% 11,9% 9,4% 91,1% Ungarn -10,2% -16,6% -9,7% 4,0% 9,6% 6,5% 82,4% Slowenien -10,5% -12,4% -13,2% -2,8% 6,4% 4,2% 73,3% Tschechien -3,3% 24,4% -7,9% -5,3% 2,1% 9,5% 71,3% Slowakei -4,0% -24,7% -13,8% -10,6% 6,4% 8,9% 64,6% Rumänien -19,0% -22,8% -22,9% 1,3% 3,3% 9,4% 55,2% Bulgarien -16,7% -22,2% -15,9% -10,9% 8,5% 4,6% 54,7% annektierte DDR -28,7% -55,7% -5,7% 7,2% 16,3% 8,5% 40,3% -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (4) Nach 10 Jahren feindlicher Übernahme der DDR durch die BRD zählt die Europäische Union ostdeutscher Länder zu den ärmsten Regionen Europas. In der annektierten DDR werden nur rund 65% des europäischen Durchschnitts Pro-Kopf-Einkommen erreicht. Nach der Annexion der DDR fehlen in den "neuen Bundesländern" mehr als 2,3 Millionen Arbeitsplätze das entspricht einer Unterbeschäftigungsquote von 42% in der BRD besteht im Vergleich dazu eine Unterbeschäftigungsquote von 19,2% die durch den gegenwärtigen auf Westdeutschland reduzierten Konjunkturaufschwung ständig verringert, während sie im Osten bestenfalls gleich hoch bleibt. (5) Im Kern der Wirtschaft eines jeden Landes, der Industrie, wurden nicht mal 20% der Arbeitsplätze der DDR - Industrie erhalten. Kapital - Akkumulation des Deutschen Imperialismus als primäres Ziel der Annexion der DDR Die Entwicklung der Wirtschaft auf dem ostdeutschen Gebiet nach der Annexion stellt sich in einer totalen Abkopplung von Wirtschaftswachstum der BRD dar. An einem jährlichen Wirtschaftswachstum von 5% in der BRD und nicht mal 2% in der annektierten DDR ist dieser Trend gut zu erkennen. Die Konzerne der BRD erzielen Rekordgewinne die Wirtschaft in der annektierten DDR stirbt de fakto einen langsamen Tod. Rekordzuwachs in allen Hauptbereichen des produzierenden Gewerbes des BRD unmittelbar nach der Annexion bis 1998: Kraftwagen: + 49% Büromaschinen + 48% Schienenfahrzeuge + 39% Mineralöl + 34% -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (4) Die DDR durch die Annexion gezielt den ungezügelten Gesetzen der kapitalistischen Marktwirtschaft auszusetzen war und ist gezielte Lobby-Arbeit für die Wirtschaft der BRD. Die Entwicklung der Warenlieferungen aus dem Gebiet der annektierten DDR im Vergleich mit den Bezügen zeigen ein tendenziösen Weg von einer 1989 fast gleichgewichtigen Größenordnung bis 1995 zu einer massiven Verschiebung des Handels zu Gunsten der BRD-Wirtschaft. Innerdeutscher Warenaustausch 1989 bis 1995 in Milliarden DM Jahr Bezüge der Lieferungen der Saldo Saldo annektierten DDR annektierten DDR 1989 8,1 7,2 0,9 1990 71 8 63 1991 203 24 179 1992 235 32 203 1993 246 38 208 1994 271 50 221 1995 311 83 228 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (6) Die gesamte wirtschaftliche Produktion des Deutschen Imperialismus hat durch die Annexion der DDR einen deutlichen Niveauanschub von 200 Mrd. DM erfahren. Das Bruttoinlandsprodukt der BRD stieg durch die feindliche Übernahme der DDR von 1570 auf 2320 Mrd. DM an. Das ergibt einen wirtschaftlichen Wachstumstrend der BRD momentan nach der Annexion der DDR von 7%. (Zahlenmaterial (7) ) Der Raub des DDR-Vermögens und der mit der Annexion der DDR verbunden Aufschwung der Wirtschaft der BRD steht somit im tiefen Zusammenhang mit der Verdopplung des Geldvermögens der BRD innerhalb von nur 10 Jahren auf einen gigantischen Wert von 6,75 Billionen DM in Zahlen 675000000000000000 DM.(4) Quellennachweis (4) WAS WAR DIE DDR WERT? /S.Wenzel (6) Kuhn in Vereinigungsbilanz (7) Monatsbericht Mai 2000 der Deutschen Bank B) Vernichtung, Inbesitznahme und Deformierung des kulturellen Bereiches auf dem Gebiet der annektierten DDR Die Bürger der DDR konnte auf eine riesiges kulturelles Angebot zurückgreifen, durch die sehr niedrigen Preise für Kulturelle Veranstaltungen war der kulturelle Bereich der DDR äußerst aktiv und belebt. Gerade das Angebot für die Jugend war sehr umfangreich. 18118 Bibliotheken 2924 Theater 719 Museen 190 Musikschulen 848 Klubhäuser staatlich oder im Bereich von Industrie und Landwirtschaft 594 von der FDJ geleitete Jugendklubs 56000 ehrenamtliche geleitet Klubs und Bibliotheken (Jugendklubs, Klubs der Werktätigen) Die Ausgaben der DDR für den kulturellen Bereich erhöhten sich jährlich: Jahr Erhöhung in % 1975 100 1980 117,5 1985 159 1986 176,3 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (4) Nach der Annexion wurde der Kernbereich, also die Mehrzahl all dieser kulturellen Zentren und Begegnungsstätten geschlossen. In den ersten Jahren wurden allein 10200 geschlossen. Die Anzahl der Kinos halbierte sich. (5) Die Annexionisten vernichteten alleine bis 1992 14.574 Bibliotheken. Der Finanzierung des kulturellen Bereichs der annektierten DDR ist katastrophal, die Theater und Kulturzentren die den Abriß im Zuge der Annexion überlebte haben, kämpfen auf Grund unüberwindbarer finanzieller Engpässe um ihr Überleben Ab 1995 wurden vom Bund zur Übergangsfinanzierung keine Mittel mehr bereitgestellt,. Der Kulturelle Bereich ist von den "neuen Bundesländern" allein zu finanzieren. Doch durch die zerstörte und am Boden liegende Wirtschaft sind die einzelnen "neuen Bundesländer" nicht im geringsten in der Lage nötige Mittel für den kulturellen Bereich zu erbringen. Mittelbereitstellung für den kulturellen Bereich der annektierten DDR: Jahr Finanzieller Spielraum 1991 900 Mio. DM 1992 780 Mio. DM 1993 350 Mio. DM (650 Mio. DM nach massiven Protesten) Vernichtung der Kinolandschaft der DDR am Beispiel Ostthüringens: Bereitgestellte Mittel: Jahr investierte Mittel zur Werterhaltung pro Jahr 1973-1989 1,5 Millionen Mark -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- nach der Annexion-------------------------- 1991 1 Million DM 1992 0,4 Millionen DM Vernichtung der des Bereichs Filmtheater in Ostthürigen im Zuge der Annexion: Bereich Rückgang Anzahl der Kinos 32,4 % Personal der Kinos 18,1 % Anzahl der Filmvorstellungen 34,6 % Anzahl der Besucher 11,4 % Erlöse der Filmvorstellungen 57,7 % Der Kinderbuchverlag der DDR verwirtschaftet ein Plus von 10.12 Millionen Mark und war wie fast alle Verlage auf keine staatlichen Subventionen angewiesen. Trotzdem, alle Verlage der DDR wurden privatisiert oder vernichtet. Die Privatisierung der Verlage der DDR widerspiegelt den größten Eigentumstransfer die ser Art in der deutschen Geschichte von OST nach WEST. Die vollkommen paradoxe Zerstörung , erfolgreicher und Gewinn verwirtschaftenden Kinobetriebe und Verlage der DDR beweist wiederum eine der Zielstellungen der Annexion bzw. der Treuhand. Zerstörung von Konkurrenz aus dem Osten, Vernichtung der Identität der DDR. Fatale Auswirkungen auf die Bevölkerung insbesondere der Jugend Der kulturelle Notstand wird durch den massiven Wegfalls der kulturellen Infrastruktur und die Zerstörung des Netzes kultureller Kommunikation ständig weiter verschärft.(6) Die Verlage, das Fernsehen, der Rundfunk, Film und Synchron die den Künstlern Arbeit und Förderung gerade der Jugend gab sind nicht mehr existent. Durch immer weitere Schließungen von Buchhandlungen, Galerien, Kinos, Klubs, Kulturhäuser einem radikalen Stellenabbau in den kommunalen Kulturbereichen wird absichtlich das verkümmern und wegsterben der Identität großer Menschengruppen gegenüber deren angestammten Lebensräumen hingenommen. Authentische Information gerade für die Jugend wird verhindert, erwiesen an der Zerschlagung des Jugendsenders DT 64new und des Deutschen Fernsehfunks. Die Auseinandersetzung gerade mit den Probleme durch die Annexion der DDR wird in den neu geschaffenen Regionalsendern durch eine "westdeutsche Brille" gesendet. Die Widersprüche werden totgeschwiegen oder verdreht. Der international Anerkannte dem Humanismus verpflichtete Kultur und Kunst für Kinder ist mit Vernichten von Verlagen, Medien und Schallplattenproduktion wurde durch die westliche Konkurrenz der Boden entzogen. Die Folgen dieser Verelendendung der Kulturellen Errungenschaften der DDR sind für die Bevölkerung schwerwiegend und zeigen sich in einem Verlust an Identität und Selbstwertgefühl. Für die Jugend hat sich durch das Wegfallen kultureller Betätigungsfelder ein gefährlicher Nährboden für Kriminalität Gewalt, Fremdenfeindlichkeit und Neonazismus entwickelt. Somit lebt die Mehrzahl der Ostdeutschen - und es werden immer mehr - am Rande des kulturellen Existenzminimums, bleiben in ihrer immer länger werdenden "Freizeit" auf Familie Wohnung und Medien angewiesen. (6) Medien die sich in ihrem Angebot auf dumpfe mit unter gewaltverherrlichende und für eine Ellenbogengesellschaft werbende Berieselung beschränken. Der kulturelle Föderalismus und die Herrschaft eines manipulierten Massengeschmacks verhindern die dringend nötige Verständigung über den eskalierenden des kulturellen Notstand in Großdeutschland und der annektierten DDR. Quellennachweis (4) Statistische Jahrbücher der DDR (5) Freimut Duve im Bundestag (6) Ostdeutschen Memorandum 1992 C) Das Sozialsystem der DDR vor der Annexion und die soziale Lage der Bevölkerung in Ostdeutschland nach der Annexion Das Soziale System der DDR ist mit seinen Leistungen in ihrer Qualität weltweit einzigartig gewesen. Subventionierung aller wichtigen sozialen Bereiche durch den Staat. - niedrige und stabile Preise für alle Grundnahrungsmittel, Strom ,Wasser, Gas, - stabile niedrige Preise für die Benutzung öffentliche Verkehrsmittel - stabile niedrige Mieten - stabile niedrige Preise für alle Kultureinrichtungen - kostenlose Betreuung in Kindergärten, Horten, Ferienlager usw. - kostenlose Schulbildung - kostenlose medizinisch Behandlung - kostenlose Provilaxebehandlungen, Impfungen usw. - extrem kostengünstige Versorgung der Werktätigen (Kantinen) - extrem kostengünstige Versorgung der Schulkinder (Milch und Essenausgabe) - Zuschüsse für Ehepaare - Sichere stabile Altersrenten - allumfassende soziale Absicherung im Krankheitsfall - extrem niedrige Preise in der Touristik Das Recht auf Arbeit. Jeder Bürger der DDR hatte das Recht auf einen Arbeitsplatz! Vollbeschäftigung für alle Bürger der DDR. Arbeitslosigkeit, Obdachlosigkeit, Armut und "Leben am Existenzminimum" diese soziale Verwerfungen waren in der DDR nicht existent waren. Nach der Annexion ist all dies bittere Realität geworden auf dem Gebiet der annektierten DDR. Die soziale Lage der Bevölkerung der annektierten DDR Massenarbeitslosigkeit auf dem Gebiet der annektierten DDR. Offiziell wird die Arbeitslosigkeit auf dem Gebiet der annektierten DDR mit 19% ausgewiesen, Nach realer Berücksichtigung von AB-Maßnahmen und Weiterbildungen kann man von einer Arbeitslosenquote von über 30% ausgehen. Dazu kommen noch arbeitssuchende Sozialhilfeempfänger, Jugendliche ohne Anspruch auf Arbeitslosenunterstützung und andere Arbeitssuchende ohne einen solchen Anspruch. In vielen Regionen der annektieren DDR z.B. Mecklenburg besteht eine reale Arbeitslosenquote von 50% und mehr. Vergleich der offiziell ausgewiesenen Arbeitslosenquote der BRD und annektierte DDR Arbeitslosenquote Monat BRD annektierte DDR Oktober 2000 7,1 16,1 November 2000 7,2 16,3 Dezember 2000 7,4 17,2 Januar 2001 8,0 18,7 Februar 2001 8,0 18,9 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (1) Die Zahl der Erwerbstätigen verringert sich real weiter durch die Berücksichtigung von befristeten Stellen also gering Beschäftigung. Ausmaß befristeter Stellen im Vergleich BRD - annektierte DDR Männer Frauen insg. BRD 8,4 % 7,5 % 8,0 % Annektierte DDR 15,0 % 13,7 % 14,4 % -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Die Würde des Menschen ist unantastbar." (Art. 1 GG) Das Grundgesetz der Bundesrepublik beginnt mit einer Lüge. Millionenfach mussten dies die Menschen aus der ehemaligen DDR erfahren: sie verloren ihren Arbeitsplatz, oft auch ihre angestammte Wohnung, wurden vorzeitig in den Ruhestand geschickt. Ein besonderes Kapitel dieser Geschichte ist die "Abrechnung" mit den DDR-Eliten, ob in "Mauerschützenprozessen", Verfolgung wegen Rechtsbeugung oder gegen ehemalige Angehörige aus Mf Snew und NVA. Alle diese Verfahren hatten zum Ziel, die DDR zu delegitimieren, zu verurteilen, eben abzurechnen. Es wurden Sonderstaatsanwaltschaften gegründet, neue Gesetze erlassen, eine neue unrechtmäßige Rechtsprechung geschaffen, die Neuen Bundesländer zu einer Sonderrechtszone erklärt. Einfach unglaublich. Verfahren zogen sich bis zu 10 Jahren hin, manche sahen sich mannigfacher Verfolgung ausgesetzt, fast 100.000 Ermittlungsverfahren wurden eingeleitet. Das Rückwirkungsverbot wurde missachtet, die Menschenrechtskonvention außer Kraft gesetzt, der Einigungsvertrag beiseite geschoben. Die Sieger saßen zu Gericht. Unter kräftiger Mithilfe der Medien wurde vorverurteilt, gehetzt, gedemütigt, verletzt, Recht gebrochen - um Gerechtigkeit ging's dabei nie. Dass die zu Verurteilenden ganz persönlich darunter leiden mussten, sich hoch verschuldeten, in ihrer Existenz vernichtet wurden, ist auch Inhalt dieses Buch. Erschütternd, tragisch - eine Abrechnung ohne Beispiel. "Alle Menschen sind vor dem Gesetz gleich." Art. 3 GG - wieder eine Lüge. Von: www.fdj.de